Please Come Home For Christmas
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Well kiddies this is my very first fic for Farscape and well my very first fanfic :


Author: ME!!!!  
Spoilers: None this time  
Rating: hmm same thing as I have it  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Farscape is owned by Jim Henson, just decided to take them and use them. Song is not mine, the song I had used and was writing it to when I wrote this so 1year ago was by the singer James Brown, so I DON't OWN THE SONG OR KNOW THE GUY. So here is my very first fic for Farscape and very first FanFic :) Enjoy.  
  
  
The lights blurred into vision. The man tried to stare into the many Christmas lights that seemed to go into the abyss. He blinked away one of the tears that threatened to spill out. He blinked it away as though it was sand and it burned and scratched making it hard to blink.  
  
But he refused to let the tear show, for he wanted to see the lights that shined so brightly unlike his soul. His light was growing dimmer and dimmer every day. He would have not put the tree up this year or last. But his daughter's had insisted that he did so, so they came with heavy hearts not trying to show their true pain that was stabbing them every waking day.  
  
He did not help them, he just sat there in his chair staring and watching them as everything passed him by. When they were all done putting up the tree and the rest of the Christmas decorations, they left with sorrow in their hearts. For he did nothing to show them affection, for he could not anymore.  
  
When they left he got up and went every so slowly to his stereo system and picked a song that explained what he wanted more then anything in the world right now. The music soaked into his heart like a wet rag, making him feel dizzy. He went to his chair and plopped into it, to where he could see the beautiful Christmas lights, he listened to the music and let himself fall deep inside the song.  
  
"Bells will be ringing the glad, glad news  
Oh, what a Christmas to end the blues   
My baby's gone, and I have no friends   
To wish me greetings, once again   
  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night Christmas   
carols by candlelight   
Please come home for Christmas   
Please come home for Christmas   
If not for Christmas, by New Year's night   
  
Friends and relations send salutations   
Sure as the stars shine above   
For this is Christmas, yeah, it's Christmas my dear   
It's the time of year to be with the one you love   
  
He knew he shouldn't hear the last part, but he did anyway for he couldn't listen to a happy song. If he did that he probably would end up throwing something at it, he continued to listen.  
  
"So won't you tell me you'll never more roam   
\Christmas and New Years will find you home   
There'll be no more sorrow no grief or pain   
And I'll be happy, happy once again   
  
Ohh no more sorrow no grief and pain  
Because I'll be happy, for Christmas once again."  
  
The record came to a stop, and by then he couldn't stop the tears that were coming out of his eyes. The Christmas tree and everything around it of course had become a blur, and the salty tears where now leaving trails of redness down his old face.  
  
There is a rule for parent and it kills them when they have to break it. That no parent should have to bury his or her own child. Well he was one of them, and he still would not believe his own flesh and blood could well be dead. But some where deep inside this his son some how was very much alive and kicking and very much alive. But he wanted proof so he could shove it into anybody's face who doubted him before. But there was nothing, and that broke his heart.  
  
So another Christmas was coming and before he knew it that Christmas would be long gone. The wish the only wish that kept playing in his head as though it was a recorder, was that some how he could see his son again and tell him how proud that he was to have him as a son, and nobody else. He didn't care if it was only for a couple minutes just as long as he got to say he loved him dearly.  
  
He slowly with blur vision walked over to the Christmas tree and tuned off the lights throwing him into pitch-blackness. He made it every so slowly to his bed and climbed into it. As he started to let himself fall into a restless and fit of nightmares and dreams he thought of one thought and only that thought.  
  
Please Come Home For Christmas John  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
